Misty Fire
by Phoenix Oblivion
Summary: When the newly named Mistystar has an encounter with the ThunderClan leader, Firestar, on her territory, they find themselves in love. How will this affect the future of both of their clans? One-shot trilogy.


**Author's Note: Okay! A random one-shot about FireXMisty here, so just enjoy I suppose...**

**And RR of course. :D**

**Oh yeah, I forgot, this is a one-shot trilogy. Basically a three chapter story. **

* * *

**Mistystar's POV:**

_Oh StarClan, it's been a long day. _The silver-blue she-cat sat at the edge of RiverClam territory: a small brook ran down back down towards the camp and a reasonably strong gust of wind ruffled her fur. It seemed like only a few moments ago that Leopardstar had died of sickness, and she had had to travel to the Moonpoo;l to receive her nine lives from StarClan. She shuddered a litte; the pain that had shot thourgh her body when she had gained every life was so vivid. Only one had given her relief... and that was the life she had received for love from her brother, Stonefur.

When she had reutrned to her clan, she had been congrautlated for at least a couple of hours. RiverClan had even held a feast in the middle of the camp in her honour. She was, of course, the very first bleader to have been given lives from their warrior ancestors in the new lake territory. It had all been slightly overwhelming- nothing had really made sense. Sighing, she stared down into the water to see her reflection staring back at her. _I look so much like my mother, _she murmured in her mind, _but I can talk to no one in my clan about her. No one. Stonefur was the only one I could relate to about Bluestar... I never really knew her. I wish she hadn't died so quickly- then I might have been able to learn more about my true birth mother. _

Little did she know, the presence of a ThunderClan cat was staring at her from behind. She only realised the tom was there when she heard his voice and saw his deep, emerald green eyes and handsome ginger pelt in the stream. "Firestar!" he yelped, turning around in surprise, to see the leader of her rival clan staring at her with the same puzzlement. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Mistyfoot," he said calmly. Though his voice was warm, there was a hint of suspicion lacing his tone. She shifted her paws uncomfortably, not really sure how to act.

"It's not Mistyfoot, anymore," she said finally, looking away again.

"Really?" Firestar was shocked. His tail whisked along the ground and he inspected her. "But that means Leopardstar is dead." The RiverClan female didn't answer. It was impossibly awkward. The two authoritive cats had accidentally stumbled upon each other on the edge of each of their clan's territory. There were a few more moments of silence, before Firestar coughed. Now, his voice was much warmer. "So that explains why you're out here," he sympathised. "I understand."

Mistystar gazed at him for a few moments, bewildered. "You do?"

Firestar cracked a laugh that echoed into her ear-drums. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? I've been through exactly the same emotions you're most certainly going through now."

It disturbed her a little, how the enemy tom had read her face so easily. "And what am I feeling Firestar?"

He blinked. "You're confused." He answered, his voice lowering down. "Your place in the clan has changed rapidly in just one short day. You've suddenly losat the cat who you looked up to, and who gave you your orders. Now you must select a deputy and take a higher responisbility. Not only this, you suddenly doubt your own ability to lead... and you're out thinking about all the burning ideas and thoughts in your head right now."

_He understands! _Instantly, whatever barrier between the tom cats Mistystar had been holding up between them before fell. She felt like crying out to the heavens in joy that someone, somewhere could talk to her about this matter. Instead, she just allowed herself to purr. "Okay... you do know."

He smiled, "Yep!" Slowly, he sat down beside the she-cat. She could feel his comforting breath on her cheek; for a few minutes, the tom anbd the she-cat just sat there... well, until Mistystar realised that Firestar was staring at her intently. He blushed when he discovered she had noticed and he muttered towards the floor. "'Sorry. It's just that you look a lot like my leader in this light."

All most like a light suddenly emerged from the endless darkness, Mistystar had suddenly found someone who could not only help her, but solve her other problem as well. "Tell me about her." She blurted out.

Firestar looked up. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me about Bluestar."

There were another few seconds of quiet, before self-conciously, Firestar began to speak. "You don't need me to tell you what she looked like: I can see her staring back up at him the pool right now." It was another reference as to how Mistystar and Bluestar looked very alike. "What really defined her was her undying loyalty towards everything that ThunderClan stood for. There was not a day when Bluestar didn't help me train me, and lead our clan to victory. Truye, in the final moons of her life, she had her faults. Ever since Tigerstar's treachery her faith in StarClan had been shaken, but in the end, she died as she lived, rescuing not only me from the dogs, but every single cat in her clan."

Mistystar once again found herself struggling for words. "I wish I had known her better, Firestar."

There was a soft purr, and suddenly, she felt his tail wrapping around her flank comfortingly. Almost instinctively, she wanted to flinch away. _He's a cat from a different clan! Not only that, he's a leader! And so am I! _But after a few seconds of uncomfort... she felt a purr just as strong as Firestar's erupt from inside of her throat. "You would have loved her." He said.

Then he drew away, and then wind hit her fur once again. "I'll see you around Mistystar," he smiled, and then he began to pad away.

It was almost she was losing something just as precious as her brother. "Wait!" she called out.

Firestar turned around. "What is it?"

"Um-" Mistystar said, shifting her paws. "Is there any chance you could-" she felt her insides screaming at her. _No no no no! You can't! You have a responsibility for StarClan's sake. _

But she hadn't been able to stop herself. "Stay here with me? Just for a bit?"

In the moments that followed, Mistystar found it difficult to identify the feelings that exploded onto Firestar's face in the next few seconds. It was somewhere inbetween... disbelief... relcutance, but also... joy? Tension stiffened the RiverClan leader's muscles, but the relief she felt when she heard that one word was incredible.

"Yes." He moved back over and sat down beside her. Mistystar felt the situation she was in dawn and her, and she swallowed slightly. _Come on you mangy piece of foxdung. Say something to him! _

Almost without her knowing, the newly named leader of ThunderClan remembered a game she had been taught as a kit. Without thinking, her paw reached down into the water, and she splashed dropltes all over the ginger male.

"Hey!" he yelped.

Mistystar grinned, and dropped into a crouch, and bared her teeth playfully. "Come on then!"

After this, a game between the two _leaders _began. In a few insane minutes, Mistystar forgot all about her age; her responsibility and her worries. All that mattered was Firestar, and the way they splashed about in the water like apprentices. It was almost like being transported back into the time when they had just been kits. Soon, Mistystar had lured him out of the water, and had Firestar pinned. "I win!" she yowled.

"Not yet." Suddenly, overwhelmed by his greater masculine power, Mistystar was thrown upwards, and she rolled along the ground, laughing. Firestar didn't hesitate. He shot in and pinned her, so that she was staring right up at him.

And that was when everything went mad.

Slowly, Firestar moved forward so that his head pressed right into the she-cat's neck. His tongue began to slowly and seductively caress Mistystar's fur, and she inclined her neck to make things easier for him. And then his tail began to twist around her paws and entwine with hers. Mistystar felt like she was on fire as his muzzle worked it's way onto her own. She purred.

"I love you Firestar."

"I love you too Mistystar."

* * *

**Cheesy, I know, but still. Plz review!**


End file.
